PRIMERA VEZ
by Helen Karlray
Summary: Usar, ser usado, amar o enamorarse, los sentimientos son sólo una herramienta más para conseguir tus objetivos, eso lo sabe muy bien Kai y Miguel tendra que aprenderlo por la mala


_**...::°****PRIMERA VEZ****°::…**_

Disclaimer: los personajes y la serie no me pertenece, únicamente la uso para nivelar mis desequilibrios mentales;

Hacia días que esto venia ocurriendo con frecuencia, se encontraba continuamente con ese extraño bicolor. Lo conocía era obvio, sus familias estaban en los mismos negocios, aunque la del rubio no era del todo ilícita.

Se conocieron cuando eran apenas unos párvulos, conoció a Kai y a sus padres, sus familias eran socias, Lavalier Inc. Suministraba la mayoría de los "medios" para las industrias viobolt.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el destino le jugara sucio al bicolor, sus padres murieron en uno trágico accidente, él quedo a cargo de su abuelo y después de eso nada. Al menos el rubio no lo supo hasta el día que televisaron el torneo de beyblade, al verlo noto que había cambiado, ya no era ese simpático niño con el que jugo de pequeño. No pasó mucho tiempo para que él también se integrara a las filas de los jugadores.

Estaba total completa y absolutamente en desacuerdo, pero a esa edad no le quedaba mas que obedecer a su padre y seguir sus reglas, así fue como se creo el "batallón Bartez" para que los consentidos hijos de los Lores se "reunieran" con los demás integrantes, para que se relacionara con su prometida y sus posibles socios de negocios los majestics.

El objetivo de su asistencia nunca fue ganar, por el contrario sólo necesitaban estar ahí el tiempo suficiente para descubrir las extrañas _metodologías_ de los rusos y los europeos.

Dúrate el torneo se volvió más fuerte de lo que pensó, se revelo contra su carcelero, al cual llamaba entrenador, incumplió con la ordenes a favor de salvar a su amiga Matilda, nadie podía negar que sentía por ella cierto aprecio. La adoraba, después de todo era la única amiga verdadera que tuvo y haría lo que fuera por verla feliz.

Esa etapa de rebeldía no le duró mucho al pequeño rubio, cuando su padre se entero de la _catástrofe mediática_ causada por su pequeño le ordeno volver de inmediato.

Cuando llego a casa descubrió que su castigo no llegaría, por el contrario las felicitaciones lo desconcertaron. Al llegar a su habitación averiguó el motivo de la alegría de su padre. El heredero ruso estaba esperándolo en sus aposentos.

-¿Kai?- susurro al verlo sentado en su sala, estoico e indiferente

-Lavalier- mirándolo fijamente. Haciendo un ademán invitando al otro a sentarse en su propia sala.

-¿a que debo el honor?- debía ser precavido, la familia Hiwatari era peligrosa, ya se lo habían advertido muchas veces

-quería verte- soltó el ruso sin despegar los ojos del pequeño rubio

Tenerlo frente le causo un extraño efecto en el estomago, el ruso lo supo de inmediato su mueca cambio ligeramente, un movimiento en los labios casi imperceptible que podría denominarse como una sonrisa, gesto que paso totalmente desapercibido por el anfitrión que seguía ensimismado en sus ojos rojos.

La charla duro un par de horas, al caer la tarde Kai se retiro con una gran sonrisa y una promesa para cenar al día siguiente.

Una y otra vez se reunían, cenas, comidas, juegos de polo, golf, conciertos de opera,. Teatro, incluso algunos juegos deportivos, iban a todos lados juntos, la relación se estrecho sin notarlo.

-es fácil estar contigo- dijo una noche el ruso camino a su mansión –somos aves en jaulas de oro, te comprendo perfecto, querer escapar, tratar de revelarse, intentar por todos los medios ser independiere y no conseguir nada- suspirando –comprendo ese dolor que sólo gente como nosotros siente, ese suplicio por ser el único, el perfecto, el siguiente emperador en la lista-

-la presión- susurraba el rubio

-si, la presión…la obligación de ser perfecto en todo y todo el tiempo-

Se mantuvieron en silencio el resto del camino, de hecho el estar simplemente ahí cerca uno del otro era suficiente, no necesitaban conversar, ni hacer nada, sólo estar uno a lado del otro. Esa acción se estaba volviendo costumbre. Ese ruso se estaba convirtiendo en alguien indispensable, los días dejaron de sentirse largos y fríos.

-llegamos- la voz de Kai lo volvió a la realidad, estaban en la entrada de su casa. El rubio lo miro pero antes de poder reaccionar su cuerpo fue atraído por esa mano experta, rodeado por la cintura, juntando sus rostros hasta eliminar la distancia, atrapando sus labios por los ajenos, mezclando sus alientos, removiendo sus cabellos, la sorpresa lo inmovilizó.

Unos segundos, sólo eso duro, se separaron lentamente –no podía resistir más, estuve conteniéndome todo este tiempo- el ruso salio del auto –comprenderé si deseas regresar a casa, pero si decides quedarte…eso me agradaría mucho- su voz era hipnotizante, pero algo acaba de pasar, ya no era su amigo o confidente ¡él lo había besado! "él" Kai…él era un hombre y lo había besado y lo peor del asunto…estaba saliendo del auto, aceptaba la mano que le extendían, entraba a la vacía mansión, subía a las habitaciones que tantas noches habían compartido.

Se sentó en la enorme cama y espero, el ruso se sentaba a su lado, su brazo le rodeaba por los hombros, su mentón era levantado, sus labios nuevamente invadidos, la ola de sentimientos lo asaltaron. Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus manos rodearon automáticamente al ruso por el cuello profundizando el beso, sus labios fueron entreabiertos por una lengua curiosa que exploraba su cavidad.

Suspiros interrumpidos por sonidos mas intensos provocados por las manos del ruso que le recorrían lentamente el pecho bajando hasta las piernas, recorriéndolas a lo largo hasta llegar a su hombría –Kai- se separo sorprendido y apenado -¿qué crees que haces?- deteniéndole la mano.

-es obvio- le susurro el bicolor al oído, retomando el movimiento –quiero poseerte- jugando con el lóbulo de la oreja, mordisqueándola ligeramente

-no Kai- sus voz sonaba extraña, estaba excitado, no podía negarlo, pero no debía continuar, Kai era su amigo, su socio y sobre todo era hombre, aun así no se detenía, su voz se descomponía cada instante.

Su cerebro le decía que esto estaba mal, pero su cuerpo gozaba sin parar, en poco tiempo estaban desnudos, lo admiro entonces, esa escultura viva, su cuerpo perfecto, la piel blanca como el mármol y tan tersa que no tenía comparación, sus ojos como gemas brillantes mirándolo a él, sólo a él.

-Miguel te deseo- descendió desde sus labios besándole, mordisqueando, marcado esa virginal piel con sus dientes como bestia rabiosa, el rubio jadeaba de placer. El ruso encontró sus excitando miembro palpitando por atención. –Eres hermoso- susurro sobre la punta, relamiéndose los labios.

-no, espera…Kaaai- no pudo decir más, el ruso engullía su virilidad, sus expertos movimientos lo dejaban sin aliento. Sonoros jadeos llevaban la habitación. –Kai…ya…ya no puedo…Kai…espera…yo…-

El ruso se detuvo, limpiándose la comisura des los labios con los dedos –aun no- la sonrisa cambio, era de nuevo ese ruso autosuficiente y confiado que conoció en el torneo –te deseo- susurro –¿me dejaras tomarte?- era una pregunta, pero la forma en la que lo dijo no daba posibilidad a replica. Tomo al rubio por la cintura y le abrió las piernas –serás mío- sonrío de medio lado. Por un segundo el rubio tuvo miedo, trato de negarse pero entonces la mueca del ruso cambio radicalmente. Esa sonrisa se trono pesada, ya no lo miraba con lujuria, si no con dulzura, con una dulzura seca y melancólica.

-te quiero- alcanzo a escuchar o esos quiso escuchar. Los dedos del bicolor irrumpieron su entrada, el dolor era indescriptible, pero fue cediendo cuando sus labios fueron de nuevo invadidos por los del ruso, mientras su miembro era nuevamente masajeado. El dolor se olvido y los dedos salieron

-Kai- por primera vez reconoció miedo en su voz

-me dejaras hacerlo ¿cierto? Yo te deseo…y tú a mi…somos iguales- su mirada confundió al rubio, pero en algo tenia razón, ahora comprendía que lo deseaba, lo deseó desde el primer día que lo vio en su habitación. Aun así tenia miedo, había un sentimiento que le decía que debía salir corriendo de ese lugar. Sin embargo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

El ruso sonrío de nuevo, se acomodo entre sus piernas y coloco su virilidad en la entrada del rubio. Lentamente penetrándolo, la estreches, el dolor, las lagrimas del rubio y sus jadeos, el aire se perdía conforme avanzaba. Su interior abría paso lentamente a ese extraño invasor. Era doloroso, sentía como el miembro del ruso se abría paso, palpitante y caliente.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto con voz entrecortada el bicolor al ver las muecas de dolor del rubio

-si- a penas pudo decir sin que su voz se cortara

Esperaron entonces unos momentos, acostado uno sobre el otro, sin hacer nada mas que besarse, sentir su calor, la forma en que sus cuerpos se acoplaban –continua- dijo al fin Miguel

Kai lo miro y después de besarlo sonrío, se movió lentamente esperando que el otro se acostumbrara, lento mientras buscaba el punto exacto, envestidas largas y lentas, el jadeo del rubio le dio la señal, había encontrado lo que buscaba. Entonces el ritmo aumento, el mismo rubio ayudaba con la cadera, se aferro con las piernas alrededor de la cintura, aumentando el contacto.

Los jadeos y gemidos de mezclaban –Kai- gritaba su nombre mientras su semilla se espacia entre los vientres, la gozosa opresión al mimbro del ruso lo hizo venirse dentro. Cayeron exhaustos, se quedaron abrazados durante un rato. Kai salio lentamente del cuerpo del rubio antes de quedarse dormido.

Los días pasaban y las noches eran esperadas ansiosamente por los dos _amigos_. Sus cuerpos exigían compenetrarse, incluso en las reuniones sociales donde casualmente se encontraban, escapaban pasa saciarse, cada vez que se veían necesitaban estar juntos. Se estaba volviendo una adicción.

-si es mío- escucho el rubio decir a Kai en una llamada telefónica, -si, aceptara sin problema, esta en mis manos- obviamente estaba hablando con algún socio comercial sobre algún negocio. No pretendía espiarlo, simplemente lo había seguido como tantas otra veces habían hecho.

Se quedo esperando a distancia, no quería interrumpirlo después de todo entendía perfectamente lo que era estar siempre negociando algo. –si, los Lavalier firmaran el contrato…yo me encargo-

Pero esa última frase lo petrifico, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿_Los Lavalier?_ ¿Kai estaba negociando con su familia? pero era imposible, los tratos comerciales se habían acordado años antes.

-hola- la voz de Kai lo despertó –¿me esperaste mucho?- besándole en los labios -¿qué pasa?- se sorprendió al no recibir la acostumbrada efusividad del rubio

-nada, estaba pensando en negocios- rodeándolo por el cuello –me alegra encontrarte- se fueron de la fiesta directo la mansión del ruso. Miguel pensaba que quizá lo que había escuchado no era lo que creía

Estaba entusiasmado, él mismo se lo decía, eso no podía ser bueno, pero lo que decía Kai era casi una orden para él, no podía negarle nada de lo que le pedía, eran amigos, después de todo confiaba en él y sabía que el ruso no haría nada por lastimarlo o eso pensaba.

Los días seguían pasando, cada vez que se encontraban la ilusión crecía, no importaba lo que redijeran sus conocidos, para Miguel el Ruso era lo mejor que le había pasado, gracias a él estaba apreciado por primera vez su vida. el simple hecho de estar tirados en la alfombra admirando el fuego el silencio era de los mas significativo.

Llegó un Viernes, era la reunión del Club Jr de inversión, Miguel no podría ir tenia que resolver algunos asuntos del negocio así lo ordenaba su padre. Se lo comunico a Kai la noche anterior, era su responsabilidad además era sólo un día y él lo estaría esperando.

Y así fue, tenia que ir a suiza a negociar, seria pesado, cansando y nada divertido, pero Kai lo inspiraba. El Ruso tenia el control de las empresas Hiwatari, aun después de todo el alboroto en el torneo, incluso después de que embargaran la mitad de su fortuna se había levantado cual fénix. Ese bicolor lo inspiraba y haría lo que fuera por que estuviera orgulloso de él.

Regreso casi a media noche. Estaba realmente exhausto, a penas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos, aun así le indico al chofer que lo llevara a la reunión de los Jr. A pesar de ser "financiera" el bien sabía que era una simple fiesta de niños mimados.

Al entrar busco rápidamente a Kai que estaba cual zar sentado al fondo admirando como de desarrollaba la escena. Llego ante él, un chico de cabello largo se le interpuso cuando llevaba un par de bebidas.

-¿Ray?- reconoció el rubio

-Hola- saludo el chino entramándole la bebida al bicolor, este se puso de pie de inmediato, rodeo con el brazo al moreno y le susurro algunas palabras al oído, después dedico una gran sonrisa

-entonces, nos vemos…que te sea leve – le sonreía el moreno al rubio –Miguel…te vez realmente cansado, los negocios son difíciles he-

-si y aun debemos resolver más…- corto la platica Kai, mientras despedía con la mano al chino –es un miembro de mi ex-equipo y yo no tenia acompañante- se justificaba el ruso antes la mirada inquisidora del rubio –no te enceles-

-no lo haré-

-¿confías en mí?-

-completamente-

Se separaron de la multitud, fueron a uno de los privados y ahí recuperaron el tiempo perdido, cuando Kai le besaba perdía la conciencia, sus manos le quemaban la piel, le hacían volverse su siervo, un simple esclavo y él sabia que eso no estaba bien.

-Kai- susurro después de su encuentro, aun abrazando de su adorado ruso, totalmente desnudos, mientras el bicolor jugaba con las hebras de sus cabellos

-mmm- los monosílabos constituían la mayor parte de sus conversaciones

-lo conseguí- murmuraba

-¡¿lograste el contrato?- tomándolo por lo hombros

-si-

-genial…a penas abra la bolsa en Japón conseguiré esas acciones- poniéndose de pie –me encantas mandito rubio, no se como lo lograste pero me encantas- gritaba con emoción colocándose torpemente la ropa mientras llamaba por teléfono. Dejándolo completamente sólo

Entonces el rubio se coloco la ropa lentamente, había algo diferente, era claro que adoraba a Kai, pero algo no estaba del todo bien. Se coloco la chaqueta y se retiro.

Al día siguiente reviso el flujo monetario, sabía que le había hecho ganar dinero a los Hiwatari, pero no tanto. Él mismo había sacrificado ganancias para que Kai superara ese bache económico en el que estaba, pero estaba bien ¿cierto? eso es lo que hacían las personas que se amaban ¿no? Pero en ese momento ¿realmente le amaba?

Aun en pijama recibió un gran arreglo de flores, cada que le conseguía un buen negocio llegaba un regalo a su puerta. La tarjeta decía

"te adoro maldito rubio"

La tomo y la arrogo a algún lugar sin importancia, ya se estaba volviendo costumbre, ya no sentía nada al recibir presentes o felicitaciones y no lograba entender el por qué. Revolviéndose el cabello entro al baño a arreglarse. Al salir un mensaje lo esperaba. Suspiro, no tenia que leerlo para saber de lo que se trataba.

Al llegar la noche llego puntual a la cita. Una cena romántica, donde le recompensaría esa ayuda que le prestaba a los Hiwatari. Sonrió al ver al bicolor hablando por teléfono, había algo raro en esa sonrisa que mostraba, su mirada brillada como no pasaba con él. Se quedo mirándolo a la lejanía hasta que colgó. Cuando la llamada cortó también así esa maravillosa imagen. Volvió a ser el ruso de siempre, el coqueto y sexualmente atractivo ruso al que conocía. Eso le confirmo sus sentimientos.

Un par de días después estaban la sala de juntas de los Hiwatari, dichas juntas eran exclusivamente de su padre, pero esta vez él estaba incursionado en las ligas mayores y su amigo estaba perfectamente conciente de ello. Kai estaba frente a él en la enorme mesa, sostenía un contrato en las manos

-es un poco raro, pero es un buen negocio, confías en mi cierto ¿firmaras?- deslizando el contrato por la mesa

El rubio había caído en la trampa, había sido un ingenuo, confío en un desconocido sólo por que le dijo lo que quería escuchar, sonrío y miro a Kai a la cara –confío en ti- le susurro tomando el contrato. -pero no creo en tu empresa- farfullo con odio

-fue muy divertido Kai, me enseñaste muchas cosas nuevas, desde el día que te conocí, me atraparon tus mentiras, creí haberme enamorado perdidamente, pero no fue así, me emocione mucho y eso me hizo cumplir todos tus deseos, pero soy tan idiota como crees- rompiendo los papeles por la mitad –fue divertido los momentos a tu lado mi estimado joven Hiwatari, pero la familia Lavalier no será aval para la empresa Viobolt, no nos arriesgaremos, esa empresa fue confiscada no asignaremos ni un euro en ella y no se hablara más al respecto, pero si al contrario deciden vender buscar a mis abogados y con gusto firmaremos.-

-Miguel- se sorprendía el ruso, jamás lo había visto tan seguro –¿qué haces?-

-Llámame Lavalier por favor, que no somos iguales. –se quejaba el rubio- Te descubrí desde hace mucho, pero me negaba a creerlo, este contrato me confirma que sólo me buscaste para llegar a este punto, lo demás fue una ganancia inesperada ¿no es así?

El ruso no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y mucho menos a lo que veía, la actitud del sujeto al que creyó tenia en sus manos ahora se revelaba –así fue- confeso arrogante –incluso el sexo fue inesperadamente bueno-

-si lo fue- mirándolo a los ojos –comprenderás que no quiero volver a verte, este teatrito termina ahora, no más mentiras, me di cuenta que en este tiempo me perdí todo el respeto, era un vil juguete que manejabas a tu antojo, compraste tu pase a la grandeza con tus besos, ganaste de nuevo tu lugar en la sociedad gracias a mi estupidez. Pues bien mi estimado joven Hiwatari, me temo que este es el adiós, no vuelva a buscarme y si fuese posible olvide todo lo que paso-

-No puedes odiarme por esto…somos iguales, hubieras hecho lo mismo, somos amigos, debes comprender porque lo hice-

-no te odio, eso seria darte más importancia de lo que tuvo, pero no me compares contigo; en primera, yo no caería tan bajo como para usar a alguien de esa forma, pero…gracias por mostrarme un nivel del infierno, segunda…ya no somos amigos, es mas nunca lo fuimos así que procura no volver a dirigirme la palabra a menos que sea estrictamente necesario-

-estas seguro de lo que dices-

-claro que si, tú que eras el único que comprendía mis penas me has engañado, no esperare nada de nadie. Así que por la amistad que alguna vez fingiste tenerme olvidemos todo, en el momento en que salga de esta sala somos desconocidos, jamás pasó, jamás nos conocimos.- poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida

-estas metiéndote con algo que no podrás controlar- siseaba –espero que estés preparado-

-¿eso es una amenaza?- giraba a verlo, sus ojos cristalinos ahora mostraban una mirada turbia, oscura, furiosa -¿me amenazas…a mi que no tiene nada que perder?- reía de medio lado, al parecer tanto tiempo con el ruso le dejo ciertos gestos macabros –no, señorito…a mi nadie me amenaza, si quieres decir algo sobre lo que paso con nosotros o difundirlo a los medios me pregunto ¿quien saldrá perdiendo mas? ¿Yo? El chico perfecto que nada más perdería su buen nombre o un ruso bicolor que engaño a su pueblerino novio chino con un hombre de su clase.

El ruso se petrifico –acaso pensabas que no sabia nada de Ray…que no tenia idea de que lo amabas… no intentes provocarme, que no respondo de mis actos, los accidentes pasan…o peor…las confesiones…¿estas dispuesto a perder a ese hombre?- el ruso no respondió pero era obvio que temía, estaba temblando por dentro ante la seguridad del rubio

-gracias ti comprendí que puedo sobrevivir a los golpes como estos. Hasta nunca Kai- salio del oficina y llego a su casa. Entonces lloro, lloro como no lo habia hecho desde que murió su madre. No lloró por dolor, lloraba por impotencia, por su debilidad, por su estupidez, por la traición. Lloraba sintiendo como su alma rota sangraba por ese ruso que lo uso.

Por esas palabras que escucho antes de cerrar la puerta de la oficina

-nadie jamás te comprenderá, eres sólo un ave en una jaula de oro, nadie sabrá en realidad como es nuestra vida…estarás solo por siempre-

Lloraba porque el ruso tenia razón, sólo lo buscaran por su dinero, por su nombre, jamás encontraría a alguien que lo quisiera por ser _él_, porque simplemente era estúpido que entregaría su alma a cualquiera que le hiciera sonreír. Lloraba por que era un imbécil y eso jamás cambiaria.

Fin

Nota de la autora; este fic se lo dedico a PPBKAI, porque pos su culpa (preguntas a media noche) se me ocurrio esta linda idea. gracias pequeña y espero que te guste

A todos, gracias por leer. espero sus comentarios.

Helen Karlray


End file.
